The Clara Diaries
by Mina144
Summary: "I didn't want to go back to Mystic Falls, it had too many bad memories, but for some reason I felt like I had to." All Clara wanted was for her and her brothers to be a family again, too bad that's easier said then done.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Okay so I know I have some serious updating to do for my other stories but don't worry I am working on them. I've just been busy, and then there was writers block but I do have the new chapters written, I just gotta finish them up and post them. I'm also in the process of rewriting some chapters Secrets Within but I will post the new chapter first and then the rewritten ones. Anyways t****he story is gonna be based on the show but with twists and turns that you're gonna love trust me.**** I thought of this idea awhile ago and I know some people did this already but I'm pretty sure my story is nothing like the other ones. So before I get to the Disclaimer and the story I wanna give a big shout out and thanks to one of my best friends who helped edit and write parts of the story. Thanks again! You rock! Alright so without further ado I give you The Clara Diaries. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of it's characters. I do however own Clara and Alice.  
**

**The Clara Diaries  
**

**Chapter 1  
**

_Dear Diary._

_I didn't want to go back to Mystic Falls, it had too many bad memories, but for some reason I felt like I had to. Maybe it's because my brother is going as well...I don't know. Even thinking about Mystic Falls makes me shiver. It's sad to think that once over a hundred years ago I loved this place but now I never want to look at it again. Maybe this is a bad idea? In fact it would be the worst decision I ever made and yet here I am about to go into the place I once called home. Wish me luck._

_Always,_

_Clara Salvatore_

Walking through town made me feel nervous, frightened, angry, and a little excited all at the same time. I sighed; it also reminded me of how much it has changed. There are more buildings now than there was when I lived here all those years ago. Everything seemed so peaceful back then, so serene. It still is but now there's also sense of mystery and solemnness in the air. It's as if the elements are telling me there are dangerous secrets here and it's not safe to return to this supernatural town. I better run, get out now before all the secrets unravel and chaos occurs. But Mystic Falls is my home and I'm not running anymore.

I wish I could say I was ignorant to the secrets that consumed my life before. Before I was forced to run away from my beloved hometown. My life before I was a murderous vampire, feeding on the blood of innocent lives. Before all the tragedies that bestowed upon the Salvatore family name. But my life as a human was not that innocent. I kept secrets from my loved ones and those secrets put everyone I knew in danger. Secrets are a curse! It cost me and my brothers our humanity. Our mortal lives traded for an eternity of what? Shame. Being a vampire is a curse. We are forced to walk the earth day by day feeling guilty for the pain we monsters have inflicted. I wouldn't wish this torture upon even my worst enemy. However, it is the only way I know how to survive.

I sped through town using the trees to hide my appearance. I smirked, though it would be funny if someone did see me. How shocked would they be to see a normal looking fifteen year old girl zooming through town? They'd think I was super hero; I laughed at the ridiculous thought. Oh how wrong they would be. I couldn't let people see me anyway; I must keep my vampire secret hidden as long as possible. I can't risk the danger of arising any vampire hunters...or even other vampires. Speaking of other vampires, I wonder how Stefan would react to seeing his little sister in town again? Probably happy, at least I hope so. We've kept close these past few years and I was glad we did. I missed him. I miss Damon too but he's been...difficult and knowing him, he'll probably show up soon. I secretly hope he will.

I reached the house, well mansion, in less than a minute. I now stood at the door of the one place in the whole world I could call home, The Salvatore Boarding House. It was a large two story Tudor style house with brown and beige walls. It was surrounded by trees and had a gravel-like drive away. It was absolutely beautiful and I loved it a lot, it reminded me of when I was human. I listened intently to see if there was anyone inside. My nephew Zack wasn't home but Stefan was. I could hear him in his room pacing. I wonder what was going on up in that head of his. Out of my brothers and I Stefan was the calmest and quietest. Damon always teased him for existing in his own head, or being a "Brooding Forehead" as he liked to call him. I smiled at the thought, it was true though Stefan could be fun too but only on rare occasions, mainly when Lexi visits for our birthdays. We always had a fun time. Speaking of fun, how should I let my brother know I'm here? Hmmmm...I think I'll just surprise him. With a laugh, I quietly opened the door, I've already been invited in so I didn't have to worry about that. Swiftly and quietly, I ran through the house and up the stairs until I reached Stefan' bedroom. I was almost surprised he didn't hear me but then I remembered he's been drinking animal blood so his hearing isn't as strong as mine, especially since he's not even paying attention. I smiled and kicked the door open. Laughing when I saw Stefan jump and quickly spin around with great alarm on his face. Once he realized it was me he relaxed and smiled.

I grinned. "Hey!"

He laughed shaking his head. "Was that really necessary?"

I pouted folding my arms in faux annoyance. "What? No, Hi Clara! or Nice to see you Clara! I'm hurt Stefan."

He chuckled and walked over to me giving me a hug. "Hi Clara, it's nice to see you."

I rolled my eyes, breaking from his tight hug and hitting him lightly on the shoulder. "Ha ha very funny." He laughed.

I jumped on his bed and sat down facing Stefan as he walked over and sat next to me. "I'm surprised. I thought you said you never wanted to be in Mystic Falls ever again."

I smiled. "I know, but I figured since you would be here I couldn't just leave you alone, especially with our dear older brother who loves to pop in whenever he pleases. Because we both know you just love those visits."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, very much." I giggled then sighed. Stefan and Damon claim to hate each other but I know otherwise, whether they want to admit it or not. They're just idiots who are blinded by anger and that witch of a woman Katherine. I hated her. She ruined my brothers, ripped them apart till they were nothing but broken pieces and tore us apart. I looked at Stefan, he had his attention focused intently on the clock. I smiled slightly. We may be broken in more ways than one, but we are still family and we still care about each other. I noticed Stefan moving suddenly. Slinging a school bag over his shoulders, I began to wonder, why? Oh no, he's not going to school...is he?

"Going somewhere?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

He looked at me then looked away. "Nope."

I smirked. "Then what's with the school bag….you're not going to school are you?"

He sighed. "Yes I am going to school but I'm not telling you why."

I got up from the bed. "Why?"

He opened his mouth to speak then closed it. He looked at me as if deciding what he should say and then sped out of the room. Ok he is so not telling me something. I followed him out moving faster than he was and beat him to the front door.

"What was that? You're so hiding something." I said still smirking. "You're not going because of a girl are you?" He didn't say anything; he just looked down looking slightly embarrassed. My eyes widened. No way. No freakin' way!

"Oh my god! It is because of a girl! No way! Who is she?" I cannot believe my brother has a crush on some girl and a human girl no less. Wait she's human right? Well yeah if she goes to the high school. It's not like I care anyway, I'm just happy because now Stefan can move on from Katherine and finally be happy. Then maybe Damon will move on too...at least I hope so.

"Clara!" Stefan yelled breaking me out my thoughts. I looked at him excitedly waiting for him to speak. "Look it may or may not be for a girl and if I told you anymore, you'd go on a rampage."

"Seriously? How can telling me be that bad?" I said rolling my eyes. Why won't he tell me already!

"I told you, you would go on a rampage." He said. "But honestly it's not that bad but you'll think it is."

I groaned. "Stop being confusing and spit it out!"

"Nope." He replied walking outside. Really? That's it. He's just gonna walk out and leave me in suspense wondering why he suddenly decided he wanted to go to school, here in Mystic Falls of all places, again? Well then I guess I'm gonna have to do some snooping around Mr. Never tells anybody anything. I shook my head and looked in the mirror that hung on the wall by the door. Whoa. I look like a mess. My dark brown hair was all over of the place from the wind and my clothes where a little rumpled. It's what I get for running for four hours. I sighed, I should probably change first. I ran up to my room and looked through my closet. It took me a couple minutes but I found the perfect outfit: A light gray bandeau style dress with a leather jacket and black ankle boots. I paired it with blue feather earrings and my usual silver locket and lapis lazuli necklace. I redid my make up by putting on some smokey eye shadow and some rose lip gloss then once I was done with that I brushed out my hair leaving it in its natural wavy self, grabbed my black purse and sped out of the house. Not even five minutes later I was standing in front of Mystic Falls high school. I smirked, now it's time to find Stefan and his secret love. I walked towards the school deciding if I should go inside or look around first. There were students everywhere so I'm guessing school hasn't started yet.

I started walking towards the school, determined to find Stefan. That's when I noticed him, a complete stranger to me. Yet I found myself starstruck and my steps faltered, eventually stopping as I watched him. It feels so stalkerish watching him like this, but I couldn't help it. He was so...breathtaking. I wanted to know him. I wanted him to know me. Still transfixed on his gestures as he stood up, I began to take notice of every detail. His short dark brown hair, his tall lean body and his eyes were the most beautiful shade of chocolate brown I have ever seen. But his eyes held a hint of sadness in them when he talked. Depression and despair was glazed over his face. He was also smoking, I didn't know what it was about him that had me standing here looking like a fool while kids all around me yelled at me to move out of the way, but I didn't care. The thought of knowing every detail about him overwhelmed me. I tried to snap out of it. I don't care if he was smoking or looked like a troubled teenager. I was determined to get to know him. Well actually I did care a tiny bit about the smoking part, he shouldn't be smoking at all but that didn't mean I didn't like him any less.

I began to make my first real step towards him when I noticed he was standing next to a girl; she had dark hair and eyes which were also glazed over. I sighed knowing she was probably high too. I wonder if he likes this girl. Or we're they friends? Wait why I do even care? He can be with whoever he wants to and it wouldn't faze me. Then why do I feel upset thinking of him with someone else. Was this is a crush? Suddenly there was this weird feeling in the pit my stomach as I watched him, it was a fluttering feeling and I all I wanted to do was to be with him. Listen to him talk and hear the laughter in his voice, see the smile on his face. Was I in love?

"Hey Vicki, I knew you'd be here with the crack heads." A guy said walking towards the two. He had dark brown hair and eyes, he also had a strong build like a football player. He probably was one. I narrowed my eyes at him feeling anger surge through me. I didn't like this guy; I could tell he was an ass. He walked around to the girl, Vicki, and wrapped his arm around her. I could see the boy I liked shift uncomfortably. I'm guessing he likes this girl which made me feel hurt and a little angry.

"Hey, Pete Wentz called." Football guy said to him. "He wants his nail polish back." I inwardly growled wanting to rip this guy's head off for teasing him. I had to control my anger because unfortunately for him I can rip his head off.

"Pete Wentz huh? How old school TRL of you, the whole Carson Daly thing." The boy I liked shot back. I giggled feeling some of my anger fade away. He was funny I liked that. Football guy went to lunge at him but Vicki stopped him. Good, if not for her I would have and he wouldn't like that very much. I smirked as an idea formed in my head. Giving my best smile I finally managed enough nerve to walk over to them.

"Ty, be nice." She said. "That's Elena's little brother."

He smirked. "I could still kick his ass though," Maybe, but I know I can kick yours.

"Hey." I grinned. They turned to look at me but I was looking at my brown eyed boy with a smile on my face. "I like the black nail polish, It looks hot on you." He smiled looking triumphant. My heart fluttered, he was absolutely beautiful. I gave him a wink and a smirk then walked away without even looking at the others expressions, because honestly I didn't care. His smile was all I needed.

Still smiling at the moment, I went into the school continuing my search for Stefan. I stopped by some lockers and focused my hearing. I rolled my eyes as I heard some people mention me wondering who I was but it was expected. I'm the new girl, no one knows who I am which is why people want to know but I don't want them to. It wasn't their business anyway. Ignoring their voices and a lot of others I finally found my brother. He was talking to some lady in the school office.

"All I see is back." I heard, distracting me from my brother's voice. It was a girl's voice and for some reason it sounded so familiar.

"That's a hot back." I heard another girl answer as I followed the sound of their voices toward the door of the main office they were looking into. I looked as well, making sure I stayed hidden by some lockers, and smirked at who I saw. Well if it isn't my brother Stefan Salvatore registering for high school. I chuckled, rolling my eyes and turned around deciding to wait for Stefan when I realized something. I looked back at the girls still clearly gawking at my brother and my eyes widened then narrowed in anger. Katherine. What the hell is she doing here? I growled, a part of me wanted to go over there and rip her heart out but another part of me wanted to know why she was here. I saw the boy I like from the corner of my eye walking through the hallway and Katherine was glaring at him. Wait what? Why did she care? I watched her follow him while her "friend" just stared at Stefan. I rolled my eyes and decided to follow Katherine. She walked into the boy's bathroom. I couldn't follow her in there but I was still curious. I moved towards some nearby lockers and took out my cell phone, pretending to look at it while I listened to their conversation instead.

"Great, the first day of school and you're stoned!" Katherine yelled angrily. Why does she even care? What is she doing here in high school of all places?

"No I'm not!" The boy I liked shot back. I sighed; even though I am completely confused as to why Katherine cares about him I'm glad someone's confronting him about this. I didn't like what he was doing, maybe I could help him. It would give me a reason to talk to him and maybe I could get him to stop hurting himself like this. I smiled, yeah I could do that.

"You need to chill yourself alright!" I heard him yell again. He sounded frustrated.

"Chill myself?" Katherine asked with a humorless laugh. "What is that stoner talk? Dude you are so cool."

"Stop! I don't have anything on me! Are you crazy?" He yelled annoyed.

"You haven't seen crazy Jeremy." She seethed then sighed. "I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself." I heard movement like he was walking away. "No, no. You know what, go ahead. Keep it up. Just know that I'm going to be there to ruin your buzz every time got it?" It was silent for a moment and all I heard was a toilet flush. Awkward. Katherine sighed again. "Jeremy I know who you are, and it's not this person. So don't be this person."

"I don't need this." He replied softly. He sounded so hurt, so...broken. And it hurt me. I wanted him to be happy, I wanted him to smile and I was determined to make that happen. I will make Jeremy happy again. I smiled at his name. Jeremy. I liked it, it fit him somehow. I saw Jeremy walk out of the bathroom looking angry and instead of walking to a classroom or his locker he walked right outside. He was ditching already? I bit my lip. Should I follow him? I could hear Katherine leaving as well and Stefan was walking this way but he couldn't see or hear me where I was unless he tried. I watched them interact with each other. Katherine looked embarrassed walking out of the boys bathroom and Stefan looked...well in love. I growled. Seriously Stefan? Then it hit me. Is this why he was here? To see _her_! I felt my eyes darken. How is she even here anyway? And why? I felt my fangs form and snarled. I wanted nothing more than to take a stake and-

"Clara!" I snapped out my thoughts and saw Stefan looking at me with wide worried eyes. He placed his hands firmly on my shoulders. "Clara calm down. That's not Katherine. Her name is Elena Gilbert."

"What?" I growled. "She looks exactly like-"

"I know." He sighed. "But she's not her, trust me sorellina." I searched his eyes, they were sincere and I knew was telling the truth, but how is it possible? They look exactly alike except for her hair which was straight but everything else was the same! They were like twins but from different centuries. Stefan put his hands on my shoulders silently telling me to calm down. I took a few deep breaths, closing my eyes and relaxing my nerves until my eyes were their normal green and my fangs were gone. Taking another breath, I opened my eyes and stared at my big brother.

"She's why you're here isn't it." I said my voice calm but firm. Stefan had a lot of explaining to do. "You're here because you like her! Because she looks like Katherine!"

He shook his head. "No, Clara that has nothing to do with it-"

"Yes it does!" I practically yelled. "Do not lie to me Stefan."

He sighed. "Alright, at first it was...but I do not like her because she looks like Katherine. I like her because she isn't Katherine."

"Stefan, please." I begged. "I can't take it if everything that happened with Katherine, happens again with Elena." He looked at me sullenly. I felt the tears swell in my eyes as all the memories of our past swirled before my eyes. "We are already broken brother, please don't break us more."

Stefan took my hands staring right into my eyes. "I promise you Clara, what happened with Katherine will never happen again trust me." I stared at him. Could I? Could I trust that Stefan wouldn't let that happen again? Could I trust that he truly likes Elena because apparently she's not Katherine? Honestly, I wasn't sure but I think he really liked her otherwise he wouldn't be trying to convince me that Elena was nothing to worry about. He hated Katherine as much as I did.

I sighed and nodded my head. "Alright Stefan, I trust you." He gave me a small smile in gratitude. I gave him a smile of my own before turning serious. "But that does not mean I trust her. I'm doing this for you Stefan, because I know you like her and I suppose I'll be nice."

He chuckled. "That's all I ask." Suddenly, I was wrapped in a big Stefan hug. I laughed and hugged him back. "Thank you."

"You're welcome big brother." I replied dramatically. We laughed and he let go of me just as the bell began to ring signaling school was starting.

"Well it looks like you have class." I grinned. "So, I'm gonna go. Have fun."

He rolled his eyes. "Right, because school is fun."

"Hey it was your idea to go to school not mine." I laughed. "Now I gotta go before a teacher sees me and asks why I'm not in class."

He chuckled. "You know you can just compel them right?"

"True." I said. "But I really don't feel like compelling anyone so...see ya!"

Stefan smiled and shook his head. "See ya later Clara."

I gave him another smile before speeding outside. I wonder what I should do? I don't want to go home and be bored all day like Stefan will be now that he goes to high school. I can't believe he' goes to school for that girl Elena. Wait why does that name sound familiar? I think I heard it somewhere before Stefan told me who she was. Oh, wait Vicki said it! Yeah when she told football dude to back off of Jeremy because he's Elena's little brother...wait what? Jeremy is Elena's little brother? Well the whole bathroom thing makes sense now. I was so lost in my thoughts; I didn't even realize I was now at a park. It was small and there weren't many people around. Actually, there were only four people here. Two of them were a couple, sitting on a blanket in the grass, the other was a women walking her dog and then there was a teenage boy sitting on one of the wooden tables who looked strangely familiar. Curious I walked a little closer and almost gasped. It was Jeremy! I couldn't help but smirk, he was ditching on the first day school, rebel much. Then something else occurred to me. Should I talk to him? Or should I walk away? Well I could talk to him, but what if he doesn't like me or what if when I try to talk to him he just ignores me? Why am I freaking out? I've talked to a lot of men before and they were easy. Why would it be so hard to talk to Jeremy? I sighed, knowing the answer. It's because for once I actually care about what someone thinks of me, because I want Jeremy to like me.

"Hey!" He yelled breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked at him. "Aren't you the girl who called me hot then walked away?"

Well that answers my first question. I gave him a smile and walked towards him. "Yup, that was me but I didn't call you hot, I said the black nail polish was hot, but you know whatever gets you through the day."

He laughed. "So I haven't seen you around, you new?"

I nodded. "Sorta. I lived here when I was little. I'm Clara by the way." I motioned to the spot next to him. "May I?" He nodded and I sat down. My arm accidentally brushed against his and I felt a spark go through my body. I looked up at him in surprise and I wondered if he felt it too because he was looking at me as well. I looked away and if I were human I would have blushed. I must really like him.

"Jeremy." He smiled and I felt my heart flutter. "So, why did you move?"

"Um, family issues I guess." I half lied. It was the truth but I wasn't going to tell him the real reason was that my brothers and I turned into vampires. He'd probably think I was crazy. I sighed. "I kinda don't want to talk about it."

He nodded. "I know the feeling."

I looked at him. "You do?"

He nodded. "My sister, she keeps pressuring me to talk to her about...things and I just don't want to."

I gave him a small smile. "Well, she's your sister, she's just wants you to be okay." He looked away and I could see he was getting frustrated. I sighed. "It's not good to keep things, bottled up you know. It's always good to have someone you can talk to, someone you can trust." He sighed and looked down. I saw a single tear fall down his cheek and felt my heart break. He must be really hurting and it hurts me to see him so...broken. I gently placed my hand on his shoulder giving him some comfort. He looked at me and my heart broke all over again. He looked so sad.

"My parents." He whispered. "They...died in a car accident" He stopped more tears fell.

"I'm sorry." I grabbed his hand, trying to ignore the butterflies I felt when we touched and squeezed it. I felt tears falling down my cheeks. "I know how you feel."

He looked at me. "You do?"

I nodded sadly. "My mother passed away when I was born and my father...if he ever was one died a few years ago."

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "Wait what did you mean, what you said about your father?"

I sighed, I hated talking about my so called father. "He hated me. He hated my brothers too. I don't know why."

"How could he hate you? You're his daughter." He said confused.

I shrugged. "I don't know. He just did." It was quiet for a while before I added. "Is that why you do drugs?"

"What?" He asked sounding shocked and confused.

"Before I went up to you, I saw you smoking...and I saw the pills." I whispered hoping he wouldn't get mad at me for bringing it up.

"Oh." He said. "Yeah, it just helps ok and don't tell me it's bad and I should stop. I get that enough from my sister and my Aunt Jenna."

"I wasn't." I told him and it was true I really wasn't. "But I will tell you this. You may think it helps Jer, and maybe it does for a while but in the long run it doesn't. Because that hurt will still be there." He didn't say anything. I gave his hand another squeeze. "You'll get better Jeremy. Trust me, I know."

He took a deep breath but he didn't speak for a while. Then he turned to me and gave me a half smile. "Thanks."

"For what?" I asked confused.

"Talking to me, I guess." He replied. "I guess you were right, it does feel better to talk about it."

I smiled. "I'm glad I can help." I bit my lip as an idea popped in my head. I grabbed a pen from my purse and pulled his hand that was still in mine and pulled it towards me. He looked at me confused as he watched me write on his hand. When I was done, I reluctantly let go of his hand and he looked at it. "My number, if you ever want to talk."

He smiled. "Thanks." I smiled too. I felt a wind blow through the park sending me the aromas of the trees, grass, flowers and...blood. I sniffed the air picking out the blood from the couple in front of us who were now eating lunch, the lady who was sitting on bench and another one. It smelled sweet like honey mixed with some sort of flower...it smelled so delicious. Who was it? That's when I realized it was Jeremy. Oh no. I could feel my eyes darken and I quickly turned my head trying to conceal my fangs and control my hunger.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I just...I gotta go." I said knowing if I stayed any longer I'd do something I would regret. I quickly jumped off the table. Once my face turned to normal again, I looked at him and gave him a smile. "See you later?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah." I gave him another smile and started to walk away. When I was far enough to where he couldn't see me, I sped home. I reached the house less than a minute later and ran into the basement were I kept my secret blood bag stash. I quickly grabbed one and drank from it. A few bags later I was refreshed and ready to go. I went up into my room and sat on my bed. What should I do? I checked the clock it was almost 10:30. Ugh I still have like four and half hours before Stefan gets out of school. What to do? What to do? I got up, making my way towards my walk in closet. I opened it. My room was pretty big. completely furnished with antique white wooden furniture including the bed, my dresser, side tables and bookshelves. My bed sheets were light blue and I had two old style lamps on each side table. I loved my room it reminded me of when I was human living accustomed to many old Victorian style furniture, but my new room had some new modern day touches. A few odds and ends things like a pink fuzzy rug, a purple phone which happens to match my brand new iPhone, some random posters of my favorite bands hung on the walls, and a "Smurfs" style lava lamp. My two bookshelves was filled with all my diaries, and a bunch of books I've read throughout the years. Yeah, my room is awesome but my closet wasn't. I frowned as I walked into it. I had a huge walk in closet. It was basically the size of a bedroom. There were clothes hanging in every corner of the room along with shelves of shoes and bags in between. In the middle of the room was a white vanity with a little sitting area. Ok so my closet was awesome too, the problem was there were barely any clothes in it besides the few that were in there. Well Stefan won't be home for a few hours so shopping mall here I come.

In less than two seconds I had grabbed my purse, walked out the door and into the garage. I saw my brother Damon's light blue Chevy Camaro convertible. Stefan has a bright red Porsche but he used it to go to school. I unfortunately didn't have a car yet but that doesn't mean I couldn't borrow Damon's car, it's not like he would really care anyway…. I think. I already had the keys that I got when I grabbed my purse so I jumped in the car and put the key in the ignition. I was about to turn it on when some sort of smell drifted through my nose...it was cologne, Damon's cologne. He may have not driven this car in fifteen years but I could still smell it. I sighed. I missed him a lot. I missed when Damon, Stefan and I would play football in the garden when were younger, laughing and running around without a care in world. That was over a hundred years ago and now we barely talked to each other. I don't even think I heard either of my brothers really laugh since 1864. I don't think I've really laughed since 1864. I sighed; a lone tear fell down my cheek. Someday we'll be a real family again. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts and turned the car on. The engine roared to life and I began to drive out the garage, Once I was out I closed the garage door, put the top down, blasted the radio and I was off to the mall. I arrived at the mall about twenty minutes later. I parked the car and put the top up, jumped out and headed inside. I probably went into almost every store in the mall and compelled all the cashiers to give me the clothes for free. I know it was sort of wrong but I didn't feel like paying for anything. Lazy, lazy me. After about three and a half hours of shopping later I was ready to go home. I knew Stefan would be home soon too. In a much better mood, I happily walked to Damon's car and threw all the shopping bags in the back. I jumped in the car and only a half hour later I was home just in time to see Stefan pull up into the driveway. I parked my car the exact same time he did, smiling as I grabbed some bags and jumped out of the car.

Stefan got out of his car and looked at me, eyebrows raised. "Really?"

I rolled my eyes and faced him. "What I was bored and I needed more clothes but don't worry big bro I got a matching black shirt like you and Damon's so now we can have that family picture you always wanted."

This time he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm going inside now."

"Uh no your not." I stated with hands on my hips. "Someone's gotta help me put all my stuff into my room."

"Who said the someone has to be me." He retorted smirking at my annoyed look.

"Please!" I begged giving him a puppy dog look.

He sighed. "Fine."

"Yay!" I giggled clapping. Stefan laughed shaking his head as he grabbed some bags and we sped to my room. A few minutes later all the bags were in my room and all clothes were in my closet. Ah I feel complete. Once I was finished I walked down stairs to see Stefan about to walk out.

"Where ya going bro?" I asked.

"I was gonna go hunt. Haven't eaten in awhile." He said. I groaned.

"But I am so bored, Zack has been gone all day and you know I don't do the Stefan diet. It's so gross!" I pouted annoyed.

He laughed. "We'll go out and do something. There's this restaurant called the Mystic Grill. Lots of people hang out there. You could go there."

I sighed. "Fine." Then a thought occurred to me. What if Jeremy is there? Then I could talk to him some more. I grinned excitedly and Stefan looked at me confused. I laughed at his expression. "What can't a girl be happy that she actually gets to do something fun than sit around the house all day."

"Yeah, but a minute ago you we're just-you know what I don't wanna know. Have fun and no biting." Stefan says walking out the door.

I laughed. "I'll try my hardest." I heard him laugh again and then he ran off. Still grinning like an idiot I grabbed my purse and walked out jumping in Damon's car. I got there in less than ten minutes. Once I was parked I jumped out of the car, locked it and walked towards the restaurant/cafe/bar. It was a greyish green building with a beige canopy and the words Mystic Grill written in bright letters on the top. I've never been here before but I think Stefan has a few times. I walked inside and looked around it was a cool looking place and Stefan was right, this place is a definitely a popular teen hang out because it looked like almost everyone from the high school was here. I walked towards the bar and sat down taking in my surroundings when a waitress walked up to me. I didn't realize who she was until she looked up from her notepad. Vicki; That girl who Jeremy likes.

"Hi, Welcome to Mystic Grill. Would you like to order something?" She said with a look that said she didn't want to be here even though she was acting polite. It took everything in me not to say something snarky so I took a deep breath and gave her a smile.

"Hi, and yeah can I get a small coke please," I asked. Even though I knew Jeremy liked her and I was jealous I didn't want to be mean to her. Its obvious Jeremy cares about her and I know if I let my emotions take over I'd do something stupid. I don't want to hurt Jeremy. So if he cares about her then I'll have to be okay with her too.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, su-hey wait you're that girl from school earlier? The one who said Jeremy's nail polish was hot?" Crap. I was kind of hoping she wouldn't recognize me.

"Oh, yeah that was me." I smiled seeing as there was really no need to deny it. I shrugged. "What can I say I like guys with a little edge."

She laughed. "I don't think Jeremy is really edgy..." I sort of agree with her on that. He's more misunderstood and a little lost but hey I was making him look good. "Plus we kind of have a thing."

I raised my eyebrows curiously. "I thought you were with that other guy that was there...you know the one you were kissing."

"Oh, well that's..." She stopped looked at me then scoffed." Why am I even telling you this, It's none of your business anyway."

"True." She did have a point, though I really did want to know what she meant by that. "So, uh can I have my coke now please?

"Yeah, let me get that for you." She said.

I gave her a perky grin. "Thanks." She rolled her eyes and walked away. Now what am I gonna do? I heard the door open so I turned to see who it was and saw none other than Jeremy. Huh, saved by the boy. Thank you Jeremy! He must have saw me watching because he gave me a small smile. I'm sort of glad I'm a vampire at the moment because if I was human I would have blushed. I gave him a smile back and became surprised when he began walking towards me.

"Hey." He said once he reached the booth.

"Hey." I replied quietly which is weird because I'm never quiet.

He chuckled. "Long time, no see." I laughed. "So, I didn't see you at school except for the morning, does that make you a fellow ditcher?"

I grinned. "No, well…sort of. I'm not registered for the high school yet. Wait you went back to school? That's surprising."

He laughed. "Yeah, I figured it would get Elena and Aunt Jenna off my case for a while."

"Oh, well that's nice of you." We laughed.

"Wait so, if you're not registered for school yet, why did you go?" He asked confused as he sat down next to me.

"Umm….you're gonna probably think it's stupid….or weird…..or both." I replied sort of embarrassed.

He raised his eyebrows. "What? Are you one of those school nerds or something."

"Hey now don't be mean." I said giving him a playful shove to which he just rolled his eyes. I smiled. "But no, actually I sort of went to stalk my brother." I gave him a sheepish smile. I figured I'd just tell him straight up but you know tweak it a bit.

"And you were doing this because?" He asked a smile playing on his lips.

I rolled my eyes. "He was being an annoying older brother and he wouldn't tell me about the girl he liked. So I went to the school to see who it was like the good sister I am." I gave him a big grin and he laughed.

"Nice, did you find out who it was?" He asked.

"Yeah, but uh he said I couldn't tell anyone." I said not sure if I should tell him it was his sister Stefan was crushing on.

"I get it. Who's your brother anyway?" He placed his arm on the table and I smiled seeing my number was still on it.

"Stefan Salvatore." I told him. "Kinda tall, brown hair, green eyes….quiet and broody."

Jeremy nodded. "I think I've seen him around. So he's the broody type huh?"

I laughed. "Yeah, my brother likes to call him the 'Broody Forehead' he's-" I froze. Oh no, I didn't want to mention Damon yet. Maybe Jeremy didn't notice.

"Wait, you have another brother?" He asked surprised. Great.

"Um…yeah but it's complicated. I don't want to talk about it." I replied quickly trying to keep my voice calm. I don't think it worked because he looked at me unsure, like he knew I was hiding something but didn't want to say anything. I sighed; I was going to have to elaborate more.

"We haven't spoken in…awhile," I told him. "It's not something I like to talk about….and I don't want anyone else to know about him either. So please-"

"Jeremy?" A voice asked. I almost rolled my eyes, nice timing. I gave Jeremy a look silently finishing my question, he nodded and I let out a sigh of relief. I knew I could trust Jeremy, he wouldn't say anything.

"Hey Vicki," Jeremy said turning to her like nothing happened.

"Everything ok over here?," she asked looking at me. I raised my eyebrows. I'm guessing she doesn't trust me.

"We're good…just talking," I told her. Just then I heard two boys walk in. One of them was Football Dude and he was talking to a kind looking blonde boy with really pretty blue eyes.

"Hey? Is that the other guy I saw you with?" I asked curiously even though I knew the answer I just wanted to know his name.

"Tyler?" Jeremy asked. Bingo.

"Oh that's his name," I asked. "Whose Blondie?"

Vicki looked at me, "That's Matt, my brother."

"Oh oops," I replied giving her a sheepish smile "Yeah, uh I'm gonna go over there and drink my coke….uh bye."

"See ya," Jeremy called while Vicki just raised her eyebrows. I gave them a grin and sat down at a table close to where the pool tables were. I quietly sipped on my coke, which didn't taste that bad, when I heard a part of Matt and Tyler's conversation.

"I don't know, dude. He seems kind of sketchy." Tyler shrugged.

"Yeah, and I think Elena may have a thing for him," Matt said sadly. Elena? As in Jeremy's sister the girl my brother has a weird crush on. Does this mean the Sketchy guy is Stefan?

"Come on, bro. He's the new kid. She doesn't even know him and she probably doesn't like him. Chill, give her time." Luckily for me they're walking towards the pool table. I was still confused. Why was Matt so upset about this? Unless… did Matt used to date Elena?

"I guess but what if she does?" Matt asked.

"Then it's her loss. Plus it probably won't even work out. I mean did she see him? He's a total poser. Them dating wouldn't last five minutes." Okay what? By now I was angry and I wasn't gonna let football dude get away with calling my brother names so I stood up and walked over to them.

"Excuse me?" I snapped. The two boys looked at me confused.

"What?"

I inwardly groaned. "You guys were talking about the "Poser" Stefan Salvatore right?"

They still looked completely confused. "Yeah?"

"Why? You know him?" Football dude asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah I do, he's my brother."

His eyes widened. "Oh."

"Yeah oh, and I don't appreciate you talking about my brother like that so if I were you I'd watch your mouth." I sounded angrier than I really was but I couldn't really help that. Football dude looked like he wanted to speak but blonde boy cut him off.

"Look," Matt said. "You're right, we've shouldn't have said that. We're sorry."

I gave him a smile. Matt is definitely a sweetie. "I forgive you Blondie, but I won't forgive him until he apologizes for himself like a big boy." I turned to Tyler with raised eyebrows. Matt smirked, while Tyler rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry. There happy?" He said.

"Not really, but whatever." I replied shaking my head. Boys.

"Hey, you're that chick who called Gilbert hot and walked off." Tyler said staring at me with wide eyes.

I looked at him. "Don't call me chick and yes that was me. How do ya do."

Matt laughed. "I'm Matt, and this ass is Tyler." Tyler glared at him but Matt just ignored it.

I giggled. "I know Vicki told me, I'm Clara."

"Vicki?" Matt asked. "As in Vicki Donovan?"

I nodded. "She's your sister right? I just talked to her a while ago and I saw her at school."

"Yeah she's my sister. Wow you must know everyone in this town now." Matt teased.

"Nah, I'm still new-" I froze catching a glimpse of piercing blue eyes and long dark hair. Is that…..but it can't be she's…..no it has to be someone who looks like her right?

"What's wrong?" Matt asked. "Do you know that girl too?"

I moved my gaze to answer his question. "No." I looked back to where the girl was and she was gone. "She just looks like someone I used to know…..um I have to go." I turned around and began to walk towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you-"

"I'm just gonna check on something….I'll uh talk to you later." And with that I ran outside and looked around, nothing. I sighed and leaned against the wall. She looked so much like Alice. I could have sworn it was her but it couldn't be. I wish it was her, so the four of us could be together again like the family we once were. I let out another sigh as Damon flittered through my mind. I wonder where he is. Stefan wouldn't want him here after all the trouble he caused and apart of me agrees with him but there's also this part of me that wants him here. We could be a family again if only my brothers didn't hate each other. I groaned why does life….or non-life have to be so difficult.

I lifted myself from the wall deciding I should go back inside. Matt is probably wondering where I ran off too. Chuckling a bit I walked inside and saw Matt and Tyler talking to some blonde girl and is that the girl who was with Elena earlier? The blonde girl walked off with Tyler while the other girl sat down with Matt and started a conversation. I sighed not knowing what to do until I sensed Stefan walking in with Elena. Turning around, I saw the two and gave them but mostly Stefan a smile.

"Hey big bro. How's it going?" I turned to Elena. "And who is this?"

He laughed. "Good and this is Elena. Elena this is my little sister Clara."

"Hi." Elena smiled.

I gave her a fake smile. "Hi, oh you're Jeremy's sister right? I met him earlier."

She looked at me confused. "You did? When?"

"Um at school. And before you ask why you didn't see me there it's because I was only visiting Stefan. I start school tomorrow." I explained slightly annoyed. Stefan raised his eyebrows with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes yeah, yeah I know I'm starting school. Meh.

"Oh cool." She said. It looked like she wanted to say more but Matt walked over to us.

"Hi, I'm Matt." He said to Stefan holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Hi. Stefan." My brother replied shaking his hand. Matt looked at Elena.

She gave him a small smile. "Hey."

"Hey." He said with no emotion in his voice. He turned to me and smiled, "Hey Clara."

I looked up surprised. "Uh, hi Matt." I wanted to remain inconspicuous since this felt like an awkward ex boyfriend ex girlfriend thing.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Elena asked.

"Sort of," I smiled ignoring Stefan's 'what did you do' look. "We met earlier, he was with Tyler….and then I sort of ran off."

"You ran off?" Stefan asked his expression turning to concern.

"Yeah, it's complicated. Um I'm gonna get something to drink." I said quickly. I looked at Stefan silently telling him I'll explain later. He gave me a quick nod that neither Elena nor Matt noticed. I smiled and walked towards the bar but then I changed my mind and sat at a table. I watched as Matt walk over to Tyler and Stefan and Elena sat down at some table followed by the blonde girl and the girl who was with Elena at school. I decided to listen in on their conversation. "So, you and Clara were born in Mystic Falls?" The blonde girl questioned.

Stefan nodded "And we moved when we were still young."

"Parents?" the other girl asked. I stiffened, my hand automatically went to my locket.

"Our parents passed away." Stefan replied. It was quiet and both the girls eyes moved to Elena's.

"I'm so sorry." Elena said quietly. "Any siblings besides Clara?"

Stefan shook his head. "None that we talk to." I clenched my locket. "We live with our Uncle."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped. I turned to who had touched me and saw it was Matt who was now sitting on the chair next to me.

I relaxed. "Hi Matt."

"Hey, you okay?" He asked looking at my hand that was still around my locket. I let go and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I told him. "So, uh what brings you over here?"

He shrugged. "I saw you sitting by yourself so I'd thought I'd come over and talk to you. Oh is everything okay with whatever you had to check on earlier?"

"Thanks." I smiled. "And yeah everything's fine. What about you? You seemed upset earlier when you talked Stefan and Elena."

Matt sighed. "Yeah, Elena is my one of my best friends and ex-girlfriend. We broke up over the summer and I guess it's just hard seeing her with someone else." And that someone else just had to be my brother didn't it.

"I'm sorry Matt." I told him. "Breakups suck, but it will get better and at least you and Elena are still friends. I mean wouldn't you rather have her as your friend then nothing at all."

He nodded smiling. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks."

"No problem." I grinned. "So who are those two girls talking to Stefan and Elena?" I already knew but I figured I'd ask that way I'll have a good reason for knowing who they are instead of knowing because I heard them introduce themselves to Stefan earlier. Stalkerish much?

"Oh that's Caroline and Bonnie. Best friends of Elena." Matt told her then grinned. "And now it's official. You must know everyone now."

"Nahh, I'm still the new girl." I smiled and leaned in closer to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "You know I could use a tour guide if you're interested." I gave him a wink and tried not laugh as Matt's eyes widened and he backed up a bit.

"Whoa, uh I don't think I'm the right person for that, but hey there's this party tomorrow. It's a back to school thing at the falls. You should-"

"Matt!" A shrill voice yelled cutting him off. We turned to see Caroline who was glaring at Matt. Bonnie and Elena walked off in the direction of the pool tables to talk amongst themselves, leaving Stefan and Caroline in front of us. Caroline leaned close to Matt, obviously not realizing I (or Stefan) could hear her and hissed. "You can't just go around inviting anyone to this party!"

"Hey, I am not just anyone." I looked at Stefan. "Back me up big brother." I smirked looking at Caroline who looked shocked that I had heard her.

"Uh, actually I think you maybe a little too young." Stefan said with a glare.

I glared back at him. "I'm much older than you think."

"Wait, who are you anyway?" Caroline asks with a hand on her hip.

I smirked. "Clara, Clara Salvatore."

**Bam! So what did ya think? Oh and I know the chapter is like super long but I had to split the episode up and this was the only place I liked. Anyways the next part I will post later today but until then please review and tell me what you thought! What else? Oh yeah! Some of the dialogue is from the show and I will prob use a mixture of the show dialogue and of course my own dialogue. Just thought I'd let you know just in case. Also, I got Clara's outfits from outfits I created on. They aren't posted yet but I will post them. And once I do I will give you the links for them. Alright that's all I got so please review and Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this the second part of the first episode. Hope you like it :)**

I walked into Stefan's room just as he changed his shirt. I had already changed into my pajamas consisting of a dark blue lace tank top and dark blue polka dot shorts. I also threw on grey uggs and my panda sweatshirt.

"Hey Stefy." I said sitting on his bed. "Can I talk to you about something?"

He turned to me and smiled. "Of course, what's-" Suddenly Zack barged in holding a newspaper.

"You promised." Zack said throwing Stefan the paper. I stood up and looked at it with him. My eyes widened. Two people named Darren Malloy and Brooke Fenton were killed by an animal attack but we all knew it wasn't an animal….it was a vampire and I'm pretty sure Stefan and I knew which vampire it was.

"This was an animal attack." Stefan lied.

"Don't give me that." Zack said, his voice calm but angry. "I know the game, tear them up enough people expect an animal attack. You said you two had it under control."

"And we do." Stefan said giving Zack the paper.

"Stefan only drinks animal blood." I explained quietly. "I only drink from blood bags."

"Please Uncle Stefan, Aunt Clara. Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember and you two being here is just gonna stir things up." Zack replied softly looking at the two of us. I didn't like that he was blaming us for this, it was like he had forgotten that he had another Uncle.

"That's not our intention." Stefan said.

"Then what is? Why did you two come back after all this time? Why now?" Zack asked the anger back in his voice. I kept quiet even though I knew the answer. It wasn't his business and we weren't going to hurt anybody.

"We don't have to explain ourselves to you." Stefan said getting frustrated.

"I know….that you two can't change who you are but you don't belong here anymore." He said looking from Stefan to me. My eyes glossed over as I looked down feeling the hurt of his words. This is our home, if we don't belong here then-

"Where do we belong?" Stefan replied finishing my thought with hurt in his voice. Great minds think alike I guess.

"I can't tell you what to do but coming back here was a mistake." Zack said throwing the paper on Stefan's desk and walking out of the room. I sighed and plopped back on Stefan's bed my head in my hands.

"Maybe he's right Stefy, maybe we shouldn't have come back to Mystic Falls," I said softly. I'm surprised Stefan even heard it.

"Or maybe Zack is wrong. We didn't come here to feed on innocent people. We came here to live normal lives." Stefan told me as he sat down next to me and placed his arm around my shoulders. "And we didn't hurt those people."

I sighed. "I know, I've just been feeling so….confused."

Stefan gave me a concerned look. "Does this have anything to do with what you wanted to talk about earlier?"

I nodded biting my lip nervously. "I thought….I thought I saw Alice earlier today….at the Grill."

Stefan sighed. "Clara, Alice died a long time ago. You know that."

I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I know….but sometimes I feel like she's watching over me and judging me for what I did to her." I looked down sadly. "I'll never forgive myself for her death."

"It wasn't your fault Clara." He kissed my forehead. "And Alice wouldn't have blamed you for that. You two were like sisters, she loved you."

I looked at him with a small smile. "She loved you and Damon too." Stefan smiled but didn't say anything. "Do you think we could ever be like how we used to be."

"I don't know Sorellina." He whispered. I smiled at the name but then frowned. I wasn't sure either.

I sighed slumping forward in my desk bored out of mind. Stupid me and my stupid big mouth. At least Stefan was able to compel my way into the school. I groaned listening to Mrs. What's-her-face drone on and on about some math problem. I literally almost fell asleep until I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out of my jean pocket and checked it. It was a text from an unknown number. Frowning I read it and instantly grinned it was from Jeremy. That was the one good thing about this class. Jeremy was in it.

_Hey, it looks like you're having a lot of fun over there. _

_Oh yeah so much fun. :p So, I see you decided to use my number. ;)_

_Haha yeah. You're pretty cool to talk to._

_Thanks so are you lol So, I heard about this party tonight. You going?_

_Yeah maybe. You?_

_Probably. I just gotta sneak by my bro-_

"Am I boring you?" I would have jumped but I sensed her coming.

I looked up and gave her a faux smile. "No, of course not Mrs. Clarke." I looked at her straight in the eyes and watched her pupils dilate. "Why don't you continue the lesson and don't worry about me ok?"

Mrs. Clarke nodded. "Okay, I'll get back to the lesson." And with that she turned and walked back to the white bored. I grinned. So, I know compulsion is wrong but I gotta admit its a little fun. My phone buzzed again and I looked at it.

_How did you do that? _

I smiled at Jeremy's text and replied

_No idea, I'm surprised she listened to me haha. So, I'll see you at the party?_

I sat on my bed still wearing the outfit I wore to school: Skinny Jeans, a teal blue owl shirt, brown boots and a white leather jacket. I bit my lip trying to pick out the perfect outfit for the party tonight. Not that I'm trying to impress anyone….because I'm so not.

"Are you still trying to figure out what to wear? The party started a half an hour ago." Stefan laughed as he walked in my room.

"Well I wanted to wear a dress but then I realized it's gonna be cold and everyone's gonna be like why are you wearing a dress aren't you cold? Though I could wear tights….." I trailed off holding up the dress I picked out.

"What?" Stefan asked looking more confused than ever. I rolled my eyes, boys.

"Nothing, just wait downstairs; I'll be ready in a minute…..literally." I grinned. He laughed and walked out shaking his head. Quickly, I threw on purple skinny jeans, a silver sequin top, suede black wedges, purple feather earrings, an owl necklace and a bunch of black bracelets. I left my hair down and wavy, changed my natural eye shadow to smokey and I was ready. I grabbed my black purse and sped down stairs.

"See, told ya it would only take a minute." I smiled standing next to Stefan.

"Yeah but it took an hour before you actually got ready." Stefan teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh shut up and let's go to the party."

Strangely enough the party was at this clearing in the woods and when Stefan and I arrived it was packed full of drunk and high teenagers stumbling about, talking to one another or making out with one another. I shook my head and listened to see if I could spot anyone. I found Caroline who was talking to some random girl who was probably drunk. I also spotted Elena and Bonnie talking by the bonfire with drinks in their hands. I rolled my eyes. Of course they were talking about Stefan. I glanced at Stefan to see him with a smile on his face.

"Don't be so smug Mr. Romance Novel Stare." I teased smiling.

He laughed. "I'm gonna go-"

"Hey! You made it!" We turned to see Caroline with a wide smile on her face then she looked at me and frowned. "And you brought her."

I raised my eyebrows but before I could speak Stefan did. "Yeah, but I kind of figured it would be okay since almost everyone else is here."

Caroline sighed then smiled. "True, well Stefan let's get you a drink."

"Yeah….I'm gonna go…." I spotted Matt talking to some guys and grinned. "Say hi to Matt. I'll see ya guys later."

"No drinking." Stefan called as I began to walk away.

"Uh huh." I replied rolling my eyes. I heard him laugh and then Caroline lead him off somewhere. Good luck with that Stefan. Smiling, I sped through people, who were way too drunk to notice and stopped myself right behind Matt. I tapped his shoulder causing him to jump and turn around.

I laughed. "Hey Matt, what's up?"

"Clara?" He asked smiling. "I thought Stefan didn't want you here."

"Well he didn't but I made him take me anyway." I smirked. "No way was I gonna be stuck at home while Stefan was out partying."

Matt laughed and held up his beer. "Well welcome to the party. I'd offer you a drink but-"

I grabbed his drink and giggled. "No need." I took a sip out of it and smiled. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" He asked.

"Aren't you?" I said taking another sip of his beer.

"Touché." Matt laughed. "So, where is your brother little one?"

"Little One? I'm fifteen not five!" I exclaimed. Matt just laughed. "Ugh you're just as bad as Stefan! And I don't know he's probably talking to Ele-" I stopped at the frown that formed on his face. "Sorry Matt."

He shrugged. "It's okay. She seems happy so I'm gonna be happy for her." I smiled, this boy is just one big sweetheart isn't he?

"I know it's hard Matt, but it will get better." I told him. "And what you're doing is real sweet. And it's kinda hot, I wish more boys were like that."

"Oh so you think I'm hot?" Matt smirked.

I grinned. "Very." I went to take another sip of the beer but Matt grabbed it. "Hey!"

"What? It is my drink you stole." He said taking a sip.

"Aww, but I'm not even drunk yet." I pouted. He just laughed and I rolled my eyes. I noticed Jeremy walking off towards the woods following Tyler and Vicki. I frowned as I watched him, a jealous angry feeling bubbling in my stomach.

"What are you looking at?" Matt asked I looked away from Jeremy quickly hoping he didn't notice but it was too late, he looked over and saw Jeremy walking into the woods. He turned to me with a confused expression. "Why were you looking at Jeremy-no way do you like him?"

My eyes widened. "What! No! I was just-" He gave me a look. I sighed. "I don't know ok. I mean I think I might but I just met him yesterday and he's like in love with Vicki and why am I telling you this?"

He laughed. "Hey you're the one who said it not me. Lucky for you Vicki likes Tyler and don't worry I won't say anything."

I smiled. "Thanks Matt now gimme." I stole his drink again and decided I wouldn't tell him I think Vicki likes Jeremy too. I mean she is his sister and I don't want to ruin our….friendship? By accusing his sister of something that I'm only half sure she's doing. Yeah, it's best to just not say anything.

"Really? Again?" He laughed. "You're like a bird that takes shiny things except with beer."

I laughed and sipped the beer. "You're such a dork."

"Clara?" I froze. Crap. Turning around I saw an angry Stefan and an amused Elena. "Hey big bro, how's it goin?"

He gave me a look. "Really? I thought I said no drinking."

I rolled my eyes. "I only had a few sips and it's not even my beer, it's Matt's."

"Don't blame this on me." Matt said taking his beer out of my hand. "You stole it." I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed. I also noticed the look Stefan and Elena gave us.

"Ok, ok so I stole his beer. My bad." I said. "But it's not like haven't drank before."

Stefan opened his mouth to retort then stopped. I smirked as if saying Ha! What now! And he just rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I don't want you drinking anymore."

I groaned. "Why! That's so not-" I stopped mid rant seeing a figure move through the crowd. The figure looked exactly like….

"Alice?"

"Whose Alice?" Elena asked. I wasn't paying attention though I was too focused on the figure as it or she ran into the woods.

"Not this again." Stefan sighed. "Clara, Alice died a long time ago."

"I gotta go." I replied not really paying attention as I moved towards the woods. Okay this is getting weird, first the grill and now here? I could have sworn it was her though….or I'm going crazy…can vampires go crazy? Ok I did not just ask that question. And now I'm talking to myself…yeah shutting up now.

Once I reached the edge of the clearing, I sped through the trees watching and listening to my surroundings. I heard Vicki yell at Jeremy for just wanting to screw her…..yeah I do not want to think about that. Where's Tyler anyway? I moved away from them determined to find this person when a dense fog crept towards me, licking at my ankles. Where did this come from? Suddenly I heard a loud caw and a crow flew by me landing on a nearby branch. What the hell? I saw a figure speed through the trees and my eyes widened. Is that Damon?

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

I gasped turning around as the smell of blood drifted towards my nose. Oh no. I ran as fast as I could following the scent when I reached it, my eyes went wide and another gasp slipped from my mouth. Vicki was laying on the ground, covered in blood. Blood that came pouring from the bite mark on her neck. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. I went to help her but stopped. The blood…it's too much. My eyes darkened. I could feel my fangs starting to slip out.

"Jeremy! Jeremy!" I froze at the sound of Elena's voice and to make matters worse Jeremy was walking this way. I can't let them see me this way. I ran trying to get as far away as I can so I could calm myself down. Once I was sure I was far enough away. I leaned against a tree and took a bunch of deep cleansing breaths. Once I was calm and my eyes and mouth turned back to normal I sped out of the woods trying to find Stefan. I had to tell him what I saw. I found him standing by the bonfire alone. I placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to me confused and I opened my mouth to explain.

"Stefan, when I was out in the woods I think I saw Damon and he-"

"What!" Stefan whispered-yelled but before we could say anymore Jeremy walked out of the woods carrying Vicki. I watched him place her on top of a table. Jeremy yelled out it was Vicki causing everyone to surrounded them. Matt ran over freaked out and yelled at Bonnie to get him an ambulance. I felt the guilt flood through me as he checked Vicki over. Tyler yelled at everyone to back up. Elena was yelling something but I was half paying attention. Stefan and I gave each other worried looks. We looked back towards Vicki right when Matt looked up at us. He must have noticed our expressions because he looked at us confused. Stefan began to back up while grabbing my arm as everything began to click. I watched as Stefan's face turned from worry to horror. I frowned worried and scared myself. What if Damon tried to attack someone else. Like Matt or Jeremy! Everything felt like slow motion as Stefan grabbed my arm pulling us away from the group and we ran back to the house.

Stefan opened the door causing Zack, who was at his desk, to look up. "What's going on?"

"Someone else attacked tonight and it wasn't us." Stefan explained as we ran upstairs. I was about to go into my room but Stefan pulled me back and brought me to his room.

"Clara, we need to talk." Stefan said.

I sighed. "If this is about me running into the woods earlier, I know it was stupid idea."

Stefan sighed. "Alice is dead. There's nothing that can bring her back Clara, You know that right?"

I frowned sighing sadly. "I know….I just miss her and being back in this town where we grew up just reminds me of her….you know I walked right pass the spot where she died today…and I just had this feeling she was watching me."

"Clara you and Alice were like sisters." Stefan said placing his hands on my shoulders. "The bond has been heightened now that you're a vampire but you have to let her go. She's dead."

I gaped at him the tears threatening to spill from my cheeks. "How can you just forget about her! You loved her too!"

"Sometimes we have to let go of the people we used to love in order to move on Clara." Stefan explained.

I scoffed. "Oh like you moved on with Elena? SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE KATHERINE!"

He groaned. "She's not that same as Katherine! They may look the same but Katherine is gone! And so is Alice! You didn't see her, you just wished you did. But face it, the people we see and think we see are not always who we want them to be. And if you can see that Elena is nothing like Katherine, you'll learn to like her."

"I don't know." I said looking away.

Stefan sighed. "Clara-"

"I know Stefan." I said quietly. "Elena is not Katherine, I get that but every time I look at her it reminds me of Katherine. And when I think of Katherine I think of what she did to you and Damon, what she did to all of us. I just can't…." I exhaled trying to calm myself as a lot of old feelings flowed through me. Most of it was hurt and anger but I had to remember it was a long time ago.

He stared at me hurt and determination in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could a crow flew into the room from Stefan's balcony and landed on a wooden beam. We looked at confused for a minute. What happened in the woods entered my mind and I stiffened especially when I felt a presence in the room. Stefan and I glanced at each other both knowing exactly who it was. We both turned and saw a man with dark brown hair and piercing ice blue eyes which both belonged to our dear older brother.

"Damon."

"Hello brother." Damon smirked, his eyes flickered to Stefan then to me. "Sister."

I stared at my older brother with a mixture of anger and happiness. I wanted to scream and hit him for attacking Vicki but cry and hug him because I missed him so much. It hurt me to see him stare at us like we we're barely friends, like we didn't even matter to him anymore.

"The crows a bit much don't you think?" Stefan said as the crow flew to the balcony rail and cawed.

"Wait until you see what I can do with the fog." Damon said.

"Oh I saw that." I frowned. "It was creepy."

Damon smirked. "Good."

"When'd you get here?" Stefan asked his face was emotionless. It scares me sometimes when I see how much they changed. They were best friends once and now….I don't even know what they are.

"Well I couldn't miss your guy's first day of school." Damon replied nonchalantly as he moved towards the bookshelf looking at the objects that were on it. He turned to Stefan. "Your hair looks different I like it." He looked at me. "Clara did you cut yours? I thought you liked your long hair?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's not that much shorter Damon, and it's been fifteen years."

"Thank god." Damon sighed in relief. "I couldn't take another day in the 90's, that horrible Grunge look did not suit you Stefan, however you always looked good baby sis, that's probably because you always had that knack for style, but I do prefer this look better." He laughed. "Remember, it's important to stay from fads."

"Why are you here?" Stefan demanded ignoring everything that he said.

"I missed my little brother and sister." Damon said turning to us with a fake smile that felt like a slap in the face. I didn't know if that was even true.

Stefan shook his head. "You hate small towns, it's boring. There's nothing for you to do."

Damon grinned deviously. "I've managed to keep myself busy." I scoffed, yeah by attacking Vicki and whoever else he decided to feed off of.

"You know you left that girl alive tonight, that's very clumsy of you." Stefan said. For some reason I didn't like how he called Vicki that girl but I knew why he did it. He didn't want Damon to figure out who we know in this town, it would give Damon a better reason to attack them. I also didn't like that Stefan was right. Damon didn't kill Vicki, which meant he was up to something.

"Ah, That could be a problem…."He smirked. "For you."

"You attacked her so we can clean the mess you made? Really?" I was ready to hit him especially when all he did was shrug and grin.

"Why are you here now?" Stefan demanded again.

"I could ask you the same question." Damon mused. "However brother, I'm fairly certain your answer could be all summed up in one little word….Elena." He smirked. My eyes darted from Damon to Stefan. I could see his features harden worry and anger etched in his eyes. I looked back at Damon to see he was grinning which meant he can see it too. "Took my breath away, Elena, she's a dead ringer for Katherine." Stefan didn't speak he just stared at Damon as if waiting for his next move. "Is it working Stefan? Being around her? Being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?"

"She's not Katherine." Stefan said.

"Well let's hope not, we all know how that ended." Damon said. "Tell me something, when was the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel."

"I know what you're doing Damon, and it's not going to work." Stefan replied shaking his head.

"Don't do this Damon." I pleaded. I knew what he was doing too and I know if Damon pushed too far it would end badly. "Please."

Damon ignored me and shoved Stefan. "Come on, Don't you crave a little."

"Stop it." Stefan said turning away.

"Let's do it." Damon said shoving him again. "All of us, I saw a couple people out there or let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight to Elena." Damon kept on shoving him and Stefan kept on getting angrier. Damon turned to me with a mischievous grin. "Ooh and what about her little brother…Jeremy." My eyes widened in horror.

"No!" I yelled.

"Stop it!" Stefan growled pushing Damon away. Stefan then turned around trying to walk away but I just found myself frozen to the floor my emotions were reeling, I tried to control them but Damon wasn't making this easy. Just the thought of him attacking Jeremy, Matt or even Elena made my skin crawl and my heart pound.

"Imagine what their blood tastes like." Damon yelled. "I can." The memory of Jeremy and I talking at the park flowed through my mind along with the smell of his blood. My eyes darkened and my fangs were extending. It smelled so good and I bet it-No! Snap out of it Clara.

"I said stop!" My head snapped up to see glass shattering and the bodies of my two brothers fly out the window. I gasped and quickly sped to the window and jumped out of it. I landed perfectly on my feet and ran to Stefan who was covered in glass and groaning in pain as he lay on the ground. I helped him up brushing any glass as I did. We were both standing when we heard clapping coming from Damon who was standing by watching us.

"I was impressed. I give it a 6. Missing style but was pleasantly surprised." Damon grinned. "Very good with the whole face rawr rawr thing." He laughed. "It was good."

"What the hell is wrong with you Damon?" I yelled furious.

Stefan frowned. "You know it's all fun and games huh, but wherever you go people die."

"That's given." Damon agreed as if it were obvious.

Stefan shook his head. "Not here, I won't allow it."

I nodded. "You've hurt too many people already. We won't let you hurt anymore."

He eyed us his smirk never leaving. "I take that as an invitation."

"Damon please." I begged. "After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?"

Damon walked closer to us. "I promised Stefan, an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word."

"Stay away from Elena." Stefan pleaded with hurt in his words and on his face.

"And Jeremy." I added.

Damon narrowed his eyes at me then turned to Stefan. "Where's your ring?" Stefan and I looked at his finger where his lapis lazuli ring should have been but it wasn't there. My eyes widened in horror as I looked up at Damon. "Sun's coming back up in a couple hours and poof ashes to ashes."

Stefan didn't speak but the hurt worried look stayed on his face. I placed my hand on my own lapis lazuli necklace just to be sure.

"Give it back, Damon." I warned. I knew he had it, but would he give it back? He had to no matter how much he hated Stefan he wouldn't kill him. I know it.

"Relax." Damon laughed walking over to us and holding out his hand. "It's right here."

Slow and unsure Stefan took the ring from our brother's hand and slid it back on his finger. The second it was on Damon pushed me away and grabbed Stefan by the neck choking him. I fell onto the floor with a hard thud.

"Damon! Stop!" I yelled standing up unfazed by the fall but he had already flung Stefan into a nearby gate. I gasped as Stefan hit it hard and rolled onto the floor.

Damon walked up to him. "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again." I narrowed my eyes at him but didn't speak I just went to Stefan and helped him up again.

"I think we woke Zack up." Damon suddenly said causing us to look up at him. "Sorry Zack." With that Damon started heading back towards our house. I sighed, things were going to get a lot worse. I could feel it.

**Alright, there's the first episode. Next up The Night of the Comet. Please Review and tell me what you think! **

**Oh and I forgot to put this in the first chapter but Sorellina means Little Sister in Italian.  
**

**One more thing I'm going to be changing my pen name to Mina144. Just thought I'd let everyone know just in case. If you want I have more info on that on my profile page. But you don't have to read that if you don't want to.  
**

**Thanks for reading :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG guys sorry I took kinda long. I've been focusing on Smoke & Mirrors and then I took a little break from fan fiction but now I back and writing again with a brand new chapter! Oh btw in the story when Jeremy and Clara are texting, Jer's text are in bold and Clara's text are in Italics. Okay, that's all I got to say for now so sit back, relax and enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

**Chapter 2: Night of the Comet**

_Dear Diary._

_I don't think I can find a word to describe the past few days in Mystic Falls. It's been nice to see my old home and how much it changed but then there are those memories that I just can't seem to get out of my head both the good and the bad. Both driving me crazy until my head is pounding and I can't think. So many feelings flow through me that half the time I don't know what to feel except with him. He makes me feel so well, alive. When I think of him everything is brighter and better but I'm afraid. I've never truly loved someone before….but maybe this time it will be different. Maybe this time it will be better._

_Always,_

_Clara Salvatore_

I walked through the school halls anxiously. I haven't seen Jeremy all morning and Stefan has been hanging with Elena so I've been pretty much on my own the whole day. I sighed, really missing Alice. If she were here, at least I'd have someone to talk to.

"Hey Clara!"

Confused, I turned around but smiled when I saw who it was. Aw, how could I forget about Matt. He was the only friend, I guess besides Jeremy that I made here. Well there's Caroline, Elena and Bonnie too but I didn't really feel like we were friends.

"Hi Matt!" I smile. "How's Vicki?"

"Good." He says. He looked tired and I could see he was worried.

"What about you?" I ask. "You okay?"

He sighs but nods. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'll feel better when Vicki is out of the hospital."

"Don't worry Matt." I tell him. "She'll be fine."

Damon flashed in my mind and I frowned. I hope Damon stays away from her; I don't want either of them to get hurt even more than they already are. Speaking of Damon, I wonder what he's up to….actually I really don't want to know.

"Clara? Clara?" Matt called snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I was just thinking about what happened. It was so horrible….sorry that's probably not helping." I say half lying. I was sort thinking about what happened, but I felt bad for bringing it up. He didn't want to remember that.

"It's fine." He says but before he could continue, Tyler and some other boy on the football team beckoned him over. "Oh, I gotta go. Football Practice. I'll catch you later, okay?"

I nod smiling. "Of course, see ya later Matt." He gives me a smile and wave then walks away. The bell rings signaling next period, I groan and head to class. Whoever invented school, sucks.

* * *

I roll my eyes as I walk out of Mr. Tanner's class. He's so annoying sometimes….well all the time. I grab something from my locker then go outside. My eyes widen when I see Jeremy yelling at a surprised but angry looking Tyler. I was debating whether or not I should listen in when Jeremy turned around walking away from Tyler. He saw me and his eyes widened in surprise but he smiled.

"Hey Clara." Jeremy says walking over to me.

"Hi Jeremy." I smile. "Uh, is everything okay with you and Tyler? You guys looked really mad."

He scoffs. "Depends on your definition of okay."

"You guys really don't like each other huh?" I say as we start to walk.

"Nope." He says. "But I don't want to talk about that asshole."

I smirk. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know….what about you?" He says looking at me. "Tell me something about yourself?"

"Um….well I have two brothers-"

He rolls his eyes. "Something I don't know about you."

I giggle. "Well, I can speak four different languages….that includes English."

"Really?" Jeremy asks surprised. "What? Besides English."

I chuckled. "Um, well there's Italian, Spanish and Fren-whoa!" Out of nowhere Stefan grabs me pulling me away from Jeremy who looks at us confused.

"Stefan! What are you-"

"We need to talk." He says cutting me off. "Now."

I nod still confused, and then turn to Jeremy. "Sorry, looks like my brother needs me. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Um, okay. I'll see ya later." He replies.

"Bye Jeremy." I say. He smiles then walks away. I turn to Stefan but before I could speak, he speeds us to his car. I looked at him annoyed.

"Okay, what the-"

"Vicki told Matt that a vampire attacked her." Stefan said cutting me off.

My eyes widened. "What! How do you know?"

"I heard him telling Elena. Look I have to go to the hospital and erase her memory." He tells me.

I nod. "Alright, I'll go with you-"

He shakes his head. "No, you should just go home."

"What why?" I ask confused.

"If we both go it will look to suspicious." He replies. "Please?"

"Fine." I agree. "But, how do you know it will work Stefan?"

He sighs. "It won't be strong, but it will work."

* * *

I arrive at home and park the car in the drive way. I would have sped home but Stefan said it would be easier if I just took the car instead. I guess he's right, if he wants a quick get away from the hospital. I really hope his compelling works. I step out of the car, keeping the keys in my hand as I grab my bag and walk to the door. I was just about to unlock it when it opened revealing none other than my idiot brother Damon.

"Well, hello baby sis." Damon smirks. "How was school?"

I roll my eyes and walk inside. "Shut up Damon."

"Is that any way to talk to your older brother?" Damon replies as he closes the door and turns around.

"Is there any way to for you to be less annoying?" I retort throwing my bag on the couch. I notice his leather jacket sitting on the couch and frown when I see a speck of red substance on the sleeve. I immediately get the scent. It's blood.

"Damon." I say picking up the jacket and turning to him. "What's this?"

"A jacket?"

"No shit." I say. "Don't play smartass with me Damon. I am talking about the blood on the sleeve!"

"Huh, I must have missed that when I was cleaning up from my….breakfast." He smirks. "Whoops."

I groan. "Damon! You can go around attacking people like that! You shouldn't be doing it all! What if some finds out there are vampires in Mystic Falls!"

He grins. "Like Vicki?"

I look at him. "How did you-"

"She saw me." Damon smirks. "Accidentally of course but whatever, it's Stefan's problem now."

I frown. "Do you we really have to go through this every time? Can't you just get over Katherine already?"

The smirk falls from his face. "What about you? You still hate her don't you? Isn't that why you stayed away from Mystic Falls, because you didn't want to remember our tragic past?"

"You know exactly why, Damon." I reply my tone hard. "But you're right. It was. Not anymore though, I stopped running. I'm trying to move on, I wish you would to."

His face softens. "You shouldn't have to, none of that was your fault."

"I know." I sigh sadly. "But that doesn't stop me from thinking about it, from feeling that pain over and over again. It's something I have to live with for the rest of my life."

"You don't have to you know." He says quietly. "You can turn it off."

"Like you did? It doesn't help Damon. You know that." I tell him.

"I'm sorry," He says. "You don't deserve that pain..." He trails off, my eyes widen did he just apologize? He never apologizes. Did I really get through to him? "But this doesn't have to do with you."

"It doesn't have….it has everything to do with me! I'm your sister and-are you even paying attention!" I yell glaring at him. His eyes were focused on the door as if he heard something. He didn't answer so I sighed and listen too. Oh, someone was walking towards the door. But who-

He smirks. "It's Elena."

Before I could answer Damon grabs my arm and speeds us upstairs and into his room. Ugh, really again!

"Damon! What the hell!" I exclaim.

He rolls his eyes and smirks. "Relax, I want my presence to be a surprise."

I groan. "Really, Damon?"

"Yes, now stay here." He says but before I could reply he already left the room. I groaned and plopped down on his bed. A few seconds later I hear crow and roll my eyes. Really Damon? Really? I didn't really feel like listening in on the conversation so I took out my phone and decide to text Jeremy.

_Hi, sorry about earlier. My brother just needed help with something. _

_**It's cool. Siblings can be annoying like that.**_

_Tell me about it. Both my brothers are annoying me right now._

_**Both? I thought you said you didn't talk to Damon anymore?**_

I froze. Crap, I wasn't supposed to tell him that but I suppose it's not a big deal, it's not like we're trying to keep him a secret or anything….well kinda.

_I didn't, but he's here now and being annoying as hell. _

_**Wow, someone's pissed. What happened?**_

I began to type a reply when I heard the front door open.

"Hello Stefan." I hear Damon say.

It was silent for a minute before I hear Stefan tell Elena he didn't know she was coming. I frown the tone in his voice was hard, as if he was holding back his anger….which he probably was. I should get down there just in case there's a fight….again. Sighing, I quickly text a reply back to Jeremy.

_Um, I'll tell you later but I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, k?_

_**Ok, talk to ya later Clara.**_

I smile then head down stairs putting my phone in my pocket.

* * *

"You on the other hand looked pooped." I hear Damon say as I get downstairs. Elena had already left and now Stefan was just glaring at Damon. "Did you overexert yourself today? Let me guess. Hospital."

Stefan walks down the steps leading out into the living room. "Someone had to clean up or mess."

"Well were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work?" Damon replies. "Remember if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks don't work right."

"How long was Elena here?" Stefan asks ignoring his words.

"Are worried Stefan?" Damon smirks. "Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game: 'I'm a High School Human?'"

"I'm not playing any game."

"Of course you are." Damon states. "We all know the closet you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it."

I frown. "That's not true."

Damon smirks. "I was wondering when you'd speak up. Why so quiet Clara? And you know I get why Stefan is playing human but why are you? Why are you so determined to be human Clara."

I look at him "I just….I just want things to be normal again."

Damon raises his eyebrows. "It's a little too late for normal dont'cha think?"

"Maybe, if you stop with this whole revenge thing, it won't be." I tell him. "If you ould just-"

He rolls his eyes. "We had this talk earlier baby sis, that's never gonna happen. Get over it."

I didn't know whether to cry or scream. Why is he so frustrating? Didn't he know how much it hurt to hear him say things, for him to act like he just doesn't care about anything or anyone. Does he even love me anymore? The thought made my heart quiver. What if he doesn't?

"What kind of game are you playing, Damon?" Stefan challenged referring to what they were talking about earlier.

Damon smirks. "Guess, you'll just have to wait and see, wont you?"

He starts to walk away and I notice something horrible. We're all matching! We all wore black v-necks with jeans (mine were skinny jeans) and some kind of black shoes.

I groaned. "Aw man! Were we matching the whole time!"

Damon stops and both boys look at me. "Huh?"

I motion to our clothes. "We're all wearing matching outfits! I mean what is this twin day!"

My brothers roll their eyes.

"Is it really a big deal?" Stefan asks.

"YES! Who wants to match their siblings!" I exclaim.

Damon shakes his head. "You're such a girl."

"Ugh, whatever. I don't feel like changing." I reply.

"Really, all of that for nothing?" Stefan says.

"Shut up." I say sticking my tongue out walking back up the stairs.

* * *

After a few minutes of looking through my new clothes, I finally found a cute outfit to where for the Night of the Comet thing later tonight. I decided to keep my dark wash jeans, and paired it with a black tank and a white crop top shirt. I curled my hair a bit, added some turquoise rose hair clips, gold, white and turquoise bracelets and threw on a pair of Steven Madden Troppa turquoise combat boots.

Once I was done I walked to Stefan's room only to find him walking out looking fustrated.

"Stefan, you okay?" I ask concerned.

He nods. "Fine, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go." I smile walking down the stairs. He follows me down and to his car. We were just pulling out of the driveway in his red Porsche when a not so good thought enters my mind. "Hey, have you seen Damon since this afternoon?"

"No." Stefan replies.

I sigh. "Why does that worry me?"

"Because, it's Damon." Stefan says. "Just don't think about it. Think about seeing Jeremy, instead."

I look at him trying to hide the blush on my face. "What?"

He smirks. "Oh you know what."

I roll my eyes. "Do you really want to talk to me about boys, Stefan?"

He frowns. "No, not really."

I laugh. "That's what I thought, besides it's not like anything is going to happen. He likes Vicky. And the last real relationship I was in…ended horribly."

He scoffs. "Please, he was a jerk anyway."

I groan. "Oh yeah, there was him too."

Stefan's eyes widen. "Him too? Who else were you with?"

What? What is he-oh crap! Why the hell did I just say him too! He's not supposed to know about that, at least not yet anyway.

"Huh? Oh I was just thinking about this other guy I dated like years ago, but that wasn't really a relationship anyway…not that _he _was either."

"Oh, yeah he was a asshole." He says but I could tell he wasn't completely buying my story. I'm glad he let it go though. I'd figure I'd tell him someday, but right now it hurt too much to even think about it.

* * *

We arrived at the Grill, a half an hour ago and I was completely content sitting outside watching the Comet. Stefan was somewhere with Elena, I didn't really want to know and I know Jeremy was here too but he was with Vicki and I couldn't be around them both. I sigh, pushing away my thoughts and focus on the stars. It reminded me of when I was young and my brothers, Alice and I would sneak outside during the night to watch the stars and to catch the lightening bugs that fluttered through the grass. Life was so simple then, if only it was like that now.

"Clara!" A voice called pulling me out my thoughts. I turn to see Matt walking towards me.

I smile. "Hey Matt."

"You okay, you look a little out of it." Matt asks concern clear on his face.

I laugh. "I'm fine, I was just thinking."

Matt nods and holds up his lit candle towards mine. I had grabbed one earlier but I never got the chance to light it yet. I nod and hold up my candle allowing him to light it.

"About what?" He asks.

"Memories." I reply. He looks at me confused. I laugh. "When I was little my brothers and sister and I used to sneak out of the house at night so we could play longer. We'd try to catch the lighting bugs and watch the stars. I remember I always begged my brothers to let me keep some of the lightning bugs we caught but he always said no because dad would know we snuck out. So, we would just let them go. Life was so simple back then. No worries, no stress."

He nods. "Tell me about it….wait, you have another brother and a sister?"

I nod. "Damon, he's the oldest out of all of us…..and my sister…." I stopped feeling tears form in the corner of my eyes. My throat tightened as the moment of that dreadful night flashed in my mind.

"What is it?" Matt asks softly.

I took a deep breath. "My sister's name was Alice. She….died."

Matt frowns. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

I shake my head. "No, it's alright, it's not your fault. You didn't know. Besides it was a while ago."

He puts an arm around my shoulder. "That doesn't mean, it doesn't hurt. Everything will be okay though, you just have to stay strong. For yourself and your brothers."

I sigh. "Yeah, I know. It's just ever since…..that night…..everything broke apart. My dad….left, and my brothers….they aren't themselves anymore. I mean I know I changed to but….we can't even stay in the same room without fighting. And it just gets worse, I mean my brothers hate each other….I just…. "I stopped realizing I was ranting. I looked down feeling sheepish. "Sorry….you probably don't want to hear all that."

"No, it's okay." Matt says. "I still meant what I said, though. My dad left me and my sister too, and mom leaves and comes back all the time and it's usually just us. Vicki is doing drugs and drinking all the time….it's hard for me to handle sometimes. But, I can't give up on myself or my sister. She needs me me just as much as I need her. You brothers are the same whether they want to admit or not. They need you and they need each other just as much as you need them. I may not know exactly what you went through but I know it's hard and you'll get through it. It just takes time."

You know, he's right. Even though I only told him half of what really happened that night, and even though it hurt every time I thought about it and every time my brothers fought I knew I had to be strong. I just had to keep fighting and keep believing things will be okay again. I can't give up.

"Thanks Matt, and I'm sorry about your family….it must be hard for you too."

"No problem, and yeah it is. But I'll get through it, just like I said."

I smile. "Yeah you will. I know it."

"What are you psychic now?" He teases.

I laugh. "Nah, I can just tell. But seriously thanks I mean I know I already said that but, I really needed that."

He squeezes my shoulders. "What are friends for?"

I beamed. "Yeah, of course."

He smiles. "Hey, I'm gonna go inside and get a beer, you want one?"

"What happen to me being too young?" I laugh.

He smirks. "I think we both deserve a good drink to calm the nerves. Alcohol is good for that?"

I grin. "Well, alright then."

He laughs and walks off towards the Grill. I turn around and glance back up at the stars when I see my Damon standing on top of a roof a wicked grin on his face. Why is Damon on the roof? And why does look like he's planning something evil? Frowning, I speed through the crowd of people hanging around outside and head to the roof without a single person seeing me.

* * *

"Damon, what are you-" My eyes widen seeing Vicki hunched over on the ground, hysterically crying as her covered her bite with her hand. My body stiffens when the smell of blood reaches my nose. My eyes flickered back to Damon.

"What the hell Damon!" I screech.

He smirks. "Hello, baby sister. I see you've made a new friend. Matt is his name isn't it?"

Vicki head snaps up as she turns to me eyes wide, but she doesn't say anything.

I frown. "It's not polite to eaves drop big brother."

Damon laughs. "No, but it's fun. Relax, this isn't about Matt anyway." He turns to Vicki and grabs her arm and pulls her over to the edge.

My eyes widen. "Damon stop! Don't-"

"Will you relax, I'm not gonna do anything…." He grins. "Yet."

"No! Please don't!" Vicki pleads.

"Shh. It's okay I got you." Damon says. He brings her over the edge more but he still kept a firm grip on her arm.

"Please don't hurt me! Please!" Vicki cries trying to pull away from him.

"Damon!" I yell about to run over but he turns to me eyes fixed in a hard glare.

"Not one move." He says.

I stop. "Why?"

Before he could answer Stefan appears next to me.

"Not bad." Damon smiles. "Have you been eating bunnies?"

Stefan frowns. "Let her go."

"Really?" Damon asks looking down at the street below than back at Stefan and me. He shrugs. "Okay."

Stefan and my eyes widen as Damon goes to literally let go of her. "No!"

"No!" Vicki screams. "Please!"

Damon rolls his eyes pulls Vicki forward and throws her towards us. Stefan catches her bringing her softly to the floor.

"What's happening?" Vicki cries trying to craw away from Damon.

"Don't worry." I assure her. "Every things going to be okay."

"Or is it?" Damon replies. "I don't need her dead…..but you might."

Stefan and I look at him confused. Damon smirks and looks at Vicki.

"What attacked you the other night?" Damon asks.

She looks at him. "I don't know. An animal or something."

"Are you sure about that?" He says. "Think. Think really hard."

I look at Damon. Please don't tell me he's going to do what I think he's going to do.

"What attacked you?" Damon asks again.

Vicki's eyes snap towards Damon. She moves backward. "Vampire."

"Who did this to you?" Damon yells.

"You did!" She screams.

"Wrong!" Damon replies.

"Don't." Stefan says.

"Damon, please stop." I plead.

Damon glances at us then back at Vicki. "Stefan."

"Damon, don't." I say again.

Damon picks up Vicki and grabs her head making her face him. "Stefan Salvatore did this to you."

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me." Vicki repeats as if in a trance. He's compelling her and if we don't stop this, everyone will know who we are and we'll be killed. Is this really what Damon wants?

"He is a vampire. A murderous, vicious monster." Damon continues.

"Please, Damon, please don't do this." Stefan begs staring at our brother in fear.

"You couldn't fix this before, I don't what you're gonna do now." Damon says. He rips Vicki's bandage off revealing the bite Damon gave her. I immediately turn way, holding my breath. Damon throws Vicki at Stefan and I quickly back away.

"Your choice of life style." Damon begins throwing Vicki's bandage at him. "Has made you weak."

I watch Stefan worriedly as he fights the urge to bite her and drink her blood.

"A couple of vampire parlor tricks, is nothing compared to the power you could have." Damon tells him. He wants Stefan to drink, but I couldn't let that happen. It would ruin Stefan if he did.

"What you mean you're stupid fog and your crow?" I ask. "Yeah real cool Damon."

He growls. "I wasn't just talking about that. I was talking about strength." He turns to Stefan. "Strength that you now need." Stefan eyes turn black. "But you can change that. Human blood gives you that."

I turn to Stefan. "Don't give in, Stefan. You know you can't do this."

"Oh and you can?" Damon asks eyebrows raised.

I frown. "I don't feed from humans Damon, you know that."

He grins. "Right, you feed from a blood bag."

Stefan throws Vicki away from him causing her to land in a heap on the floor.

"You have two choices." Damon states. "You can feed and make her forget or….you can let her run screaming, "Vampire!" through the town square."

"That's what this about?" Stefan says looking up at him. "You wanna expose me?"

"No!" Damon yells. "I want you to remember who are!"

"Why? So, what? So, I'll feed. So, I'll kill." Stefan stands up. "So, I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? You know what? Let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart because at least I'll be free of you."

My heart fell. Has it really come to this? Damon remained unfazed. He stared at Stefan a moment before chuckling and shaking his head.

I walk up to him and place a hand on his shoulder. "Damon, please."

He rolls his eyes, shoving my hand off of him. "Of course, you always take his side."

"Damon-"

"Don't." He says moving towards Vicki. He pulls her up and starts whispering in her ears. Vicki's wide eyes calmed and she looked around confused.

"What happened?" She asks. She groans placing her hand over her neck. "I ripped open my stitches."

"You okay?" Stefan asks as Damon goes back over to us.

She nods grinning. "I took some pills, man. I'm good."

With that she got up and walked away.

Damon looks around. "It's good to be home, I think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wakeup call don't you think?"

Stefan looks at him suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

"That's for me to know and you to….dot, dot, dot." He smirks. "Give Elena my best."

He walked away going who knows where. I stood there confused, hurt and worried. Damon was definetly up to something, but something was bugging him. I just wish he open up more and stop pushing me away when I try to talk to him. It make everything a hell lot easier on everyone. I glance at Stefan who looked just as conflicted as I was. He looked at me, then sighed.

"Let's go." He says. I nod and the two of us speed off the roof. Suddenly, what Matt said about being strong…didn't seem so easy to me anymore.

* * *

I sighed as I leaned against a tree in the park. Stefan went home a while ago but I didn't want to yet. I needed some time to think. The whole moment on the roof went through my head over and over again. I hate how much Damon and Stefan fight. Why can't they just be like they were before, best friends, brothers who cared and loved each other. But, after what Stefan said…..would he really rather die than have to deal with Damon? I mean, I know how Damon is but I know he still cares for me and for Stefan. I know Stefan feels the same. Just the way he said it, it scared me. Have they pushed each other so far that they would never reconcile again?

"Clara?" I look up to see Jeremy walk over to me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why?" I ask quietly.

He frowns. "You're crying."

Confused, I touched my hand to my face and felt the tears rolling my cheek. I guess I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize I was crying.

"Oh, yeah I just have a lot on my mind." I reply wiping my cheeks. "No, big deal."

"Apparently it is, if you're crying about it." Jeremy says sitting down next to me. "Come on, you can talk to me."

I shrug. "I don't know. It's just my brothers' fight a lot…..and it really sucks."

"All siblings fight Clara." He replies.

I shake my head. "Not like my brothers. They can't even look at each other without fighting. They say they hate each other. I know it isn't true, but I'm scared."

He looks at me. "Scared of what?"

"That they're too far gone to ever come back."

**Aww, poor Clara she just wants her family to be happy again :( Man, I forgot what an ass Damon in is first season, well he still is but he's changed a lot. You gotta love him though lol Anyway please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
